First Impressions
by JaliceXx
Summary: The world of Inuyasha meets the world of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice.
1. Meet the Higurashis

Kagome sat outside at the base of the giant oak in her family's small estate, reading among the tangled, over-sized roots. Reading was probably how she spent most of her free time, if not talking and laughing with her four sisters. Even if at times, along with the antics of her mother, they drove her somewhat insane.

On this specific afternoon, she was drawn prematurely from her reading by some busy activity back at the house. She swiftly marked and closed her book, before heading inside to see what her sisters were so excited about. She entered the main hall to see Yuka and Ayumi giggling and listening to whatever conversation was occurring within her father's study with her elder sister Sango sitting lithely on the stairs. "Ayumi, what have I said about listening at the door?" She quickly scolded, but doubted she could be heard over the incessant giggling of her younger sisters. "Sango, what is going on?"

"I haven't the slightest clue, I can't hear a thing over their laughing," Sango chuckled in reply. Kagome then heard muffled words from the slightly opened study.

"A Mr. Miroku Li has moved into Netherfield, earning a great 5000 a year! Mr. Higurashi, you know we cannot visit until you introduce the family. Think of the advantage it would bring to our girls. Please, Mr. Higurashi, you must go visit at once!" The door was then swung open by Kagome's father, a very quiet, patient man with kind eyes.

"Please papa, you must!" Ayumi and Yuka began pleading, drawing Eri's attention from the piano in the other room. She entered, looking intrigued.

"There is no need," Mr. Higurashi finally said, silencing the lot, "For I already have." This of course set the younger girls and Mrs. Higurashi into an uproar, even drawing the more level-headed Sango into the conversation.

"You have, when?" Getting her father's attention over the wailing of her mother's complaints of teasing and her poor nerves and constitution. Before her father could answer, he was cut off by further questions from the younger girls.

"Is he handsome?"

"Is he amiable?"

Kagome scoffed, "With 5000 a year it wouldn't matter if he had great warts on his face." Her response was ignored by all except Sango, who chuckled and gave her a small smile.

"Is he coming to the ball tonight?" Ayumi asked at the end of her torrent of questions.

"Yes, I believe he shall." Her father said returning to his study, leaving the girls to squeal and twirl as they day-dreamed of what might occur at the ball that evening. Ayumi and Yuka immediately began asking Sango to help the get ready and to borrow this and that, with even Eri getting somewhat excited. Kagome sat on the couch in the drawing room, laughing along with her sisters, letting the excitement roll off onto her. For who couldn't get excited over rich gentlemen and balls.


	2. The Dance

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon talking about mysterious, rich gentlemen, and the evening's ball. The younger girls _begging_ their older sisters to borrow ribbons and bows. Sango, of course, offered anything the younger girls desired, and promised to help them with their hair. Kagome sat watching them fuss in a state of blissful contentment. She was excited for the ball as well, she loved to dance, and was ready to enjoy the evening.

The assembly hall was packed full of many young lads and ladies, though more ladies than gentlemen. But that didn't stop the Higurashi family from having a good time.

"Kagome!" The girl turned to the calling of her name to find her best friend Kaede making her way to her through the crowd. Kaede was a homely girl, a bit older than Kagome and her sisters, but they were great friends regardless. Mrs. Higurashi, while she danced a couple times with Mr. Higurashi, kept checking the entrance for new comers, and it didn't get past Kagome and Sango of who she was looking for.

"Kaede, come and join us!" Kagome called to her friend, who joined Kagome and Sango on a bench along the edge of the assembly hall, sitting out the current dance, not that they needed to. Sango especially continued to catch the eye of most of the gentlemen in attendance. "If every man doesn't end up in love with you by the end of the evening, than I am no judge of beauty." Kagome said to her sister in a hushed tone.

"Or men." Sango giggled back, slightly blushing. Kagome laughed out loud at that.

"Oh no, they are far too easy to judge." She and Kaede continued laughing while Sango turned to them, a bit more serious, though still with an amused smile on her face.

"One of these days Kagome, someone will catch your eye, and you will _have_ to hold your tongue." That earned more laughter from the girls, before they realized that the music had died out, and everyone had stopped dancing. They quickly stood as high as they could to see what everyone was looking at. In the entrance, three attractive figures had entered. On one side, a young man with midnight black hair, pulled back at the nape of his neck. He had sparkling eyes and an enchanting smile. On the other, the most elegant lady the town had seen. With her black hair attractively curled and twisted on her head, with flawless, pale skin, red lips, and piercing eyes. Her dress told everyone of her class, along with her posture.

"So which of the painted peacocks is our Mr. Miroku Li?" Kagome said quietly.

"He's on the right, and on the left is his sister." Kaede answered quickly.

"And the one with the arrogant brow?" Kagome questioned, referring to the tall gentleman in the center. He was tall, with broad shoulders and long, silver hair tied behind him in a loose knot, with maybe the most stunning feature being his bright, golden eyes. He would've been extremely attractive, if it wasn't for the fact that he was practically scowling.

"That is his good friend Mr. Inuyasha Taisho." '

"He looks absolutely miserable, the poor soul." Sango interjected.

"Miserable he may be, but poor he certainly is not." Kagome looked over at her shockingly knowledgeable friend.

"Oh do tell." She said, her curiosity piqued.

"10,000 a year." Kaede said slowly. "And he owns half of the Western Lands." She added.

"The miserable half…" Kagome muttered, earning giggles from the girls. It was as if the entire evening had stopped for the three new comers, and would not start up again until they had given their approval. The three slowly walked down the assembly hall, Miroku smiling and nodding to all, but his sister and Inuyasha seemed to stare disapprovingly at everyone. They curtsied as the three passed them, but not before Kagome and the stern Mr. Taisho made eye contact. Inuyasha quickly looked away, clearing his throat a bit, and then keeping his eyes straight ahead. She wasn't sure why, but it made her chuckle.

Once they made it to the other end of the hall, the music resumed as did the dancing. Immediately, Mrs. Higurashi was pestering her husband to introduce their girls to the rich gentlemen. She began dragging them towards those of higher class, while Kagome teased her sister "Smile, make sure to smile for Mr. Li." Kaede's father, the mayor, was already talking with the visitors, and introduced the Higurashi's once they were settled before them.

"Ah, Mr. Li, my eldest daughter you know," Kaede curtsied in acknowledgement, "Here we have Mrs. Higurashi, Miss Sango Higurashi, Miss Kagome Higurashi, and Miss Eri Higruashi."

"It is a great pleasure, I have two others, but they are already dancing." Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

"I am delighted to make you and your girls' acquaintance." Miroku said cheerfully, focusing most of his stare and Sango. Before more could be said, Kaede's father made another introduction.

"And may I present Mr. Inuyasha Taisho of Pemberly and the Western Lands." The group bowed again, but Inuyasha just looked upset by the fuss of his additional introduction. Miroku ignored his friend's discomfort and asked Sango to dance, as she readily accepted. Kagome and Kaede also returned to the dancefloor. Leaving Inuyasha and Miroku's sister to grumble and judge from the sidelines.

After a couple dances, Kagome and Kaede took a break sitting behind the benches, out of sight. They didn't intend to overhear the conversation between Miroku and Inuyasha. "Ahhh, I've never seen so many pretty girls in one room in my life. Wouldn't you say?"

"Keh, you were dancing with the only decently pretty girl in the room." Inuyasha rebutted.

"Yes, she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. But her sister, Kagome, she is also agreeable."

Inuyasha kehed once more, "Barely tolerable, maybe. But definitely not enough to tempt me." He crossed his arms, stubbornly, as if to make his point. "Now go back to your smiles and romantic trifles, you're wasting time with me." He pushed his friend off and returned to his dreary corner. Kagome really shouldn't of cared, but she still felt her face fall. Kaede noticed, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Count your blessings Kags, if he liked you, you'd have to talk to him." Kaede smiled when it got the response she was hoping for, a chuckle from her friend.

"Precisely. And honestly, I wouldn't dance with him for all of the Western Lands, not even the miserable half," Kagome responded, before standing up and leading her friend back to the floor, both of them laughing.

Kaede got pulled away for a dance, and unfortunately Kagome got pulled into conversation with her mother, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"Your friend Miss Kaede is a most amusing woman." Miroku laughed, as Kaede strode away.

"Oh yes, I just adore her." Kagome responded.

"It's too bad she isn't more handsome." Mrs. Higurashi added.

"Mama!"

"Oh, but Kagome would never admit that she is plain!" She continued, laughing. "Of course, it is my dear Sango here that is considered the beauty of the entire county!" Sango began to protest, but her mother paid her no mind. "When she was just fifteen there was a man so much in love with her, I was _sure_ he would make her an offer…however, he did write her some, very lovely, verses…"

"And that put pain to it!" Kagome jumped in, holding out her hand to her mother in a silent gesture for her to stop talking. "I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love." She added, laughing, and hoping the others would as well, forgetting about her mother's antics.

"I thought poetry was the food of love?" Inuyasha, surprisingly, contributed.

"A fine inclination it may be, but I'm convinced one poor sonnet would kill it stone dead."

"Keh, so what would you recommend to encourage affection?" He shifted his eyes away from her, almost ashamed that he was talking about love, and regretting getting involved in the conversation.

Kagome took a silent breath, without giving him the warmest smile she could muster. "Dancing. Even if one's partner is just barely tolerable." She saw the look in his eyes and the slight reaction on his face, before smiling smugly, curtseying, turning on her heel, and walking confidently from the assembly hall.


End file.
